Canada West Universities Athletic Association
The Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) is a conference in U Sports (formerly known as "CIS"). The CWUAA men's hockey league is an 8-team top tier scholastic league operating in the provinces of British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan, and Manitoba. The CWUAA wins more CIS titles than any other conference. The CWUAA has 19 men's hockey titles to 2018. The other current conferences in USports are Ontario University Athletics (OUA) and Atlantic University Sport (AUS). External links: *Canada West Hockey Site *Canada West History Page *Canada West Hockey History Links Page *Canada West Standings History pdf 'Previous Conferences' *1919-20 through 1961-62: Western Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Union (WCIAU) *1961-62 through 1971-72: Western Canadian Intercollegiate Athletic Association (WCIAA) ''{sometimes referred to as Western Intercollegiate Athletic Association (WIAA)}'' *1972-73 through 1984-85: Split in two: Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) & Great Plains Athletic Conference (GPAC) *1985-86 to present: Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) 'Participating Universities Chart' Click team name to go to team page. *''includes WCIAU, WCIAA, GPAC, and CWUAA seasons'' *''Trinity Western and MacEwan will join in 2020-21'' 'Table of Provincial/National Appearances' ¶ indicates team that qualified for the Western Allen Cup playoffs by winning the university title 'Table of Seasons and Champions' :Click on year to visit page for that season. :Click on team to visit team page. :Click on 1st column of U-Cup notes to visit U-Cup page for that season. :Until 1950 the champion was awarded the 'Halpenny Trophy. From 1951 onwards the champion was awarded the '''Hardy Trophy.'' 'Table of WCIAU Champions' Note: *There was no University Cup in the foregoing seasons. In the pre-WW2 years, university teams competed for the [[List_of_University_Cup_Playoffs#Allan_Cup_Years|'Allan Cup']]. In 1923, Saskatchewan won the Western Allan Cup title then lost the national final. In 1928, Manitoba won the Allan Cup (as provincial champion), followed by the 1931 world championship. 'Table of WCIAA Champions' Note: *In each of the foregoing seasons only the conference champion qualified for the University Cup. There were no wild-card nor host berths awarded. 'Table of GPAC Champions' 'Table of CWUAA Champions' 'Pre-GPAC Merger' 'Post-GPAC Merger' NOTES: * (wc) indicates team qualified as national rotating wild-card team * (host) indicates team qualified as University Cup hosts * (sub) indicates team qualified as sub for University Cup hosts and/or CWUAA champion * (2nd) indicates team qualified as 2nd place team * from 1987 onwards there were no preliminary series nor qualifying tournaments played for University Cup qualification * from 2015 onwards the 2nd place team qualifies in the 8 team University Cup format * the conference had 3 reps in the 2000, 2005, and 2019 University Cups 'All-Star Games' *Dec 6, 1963 at Vancouver: Olympic Team 7 Canada West College All Stars 1 *Dec 7, 1963 at Coquitlam: Olympic Team 5 Canada West College All Stars 2 'Team Canada Juniors' When Team Canada prepares for the world juniors they usually play a local university team. In the west, during exam season for many players, that often entails putting together two or more teams. So these are not true "all-star" games but do involve an all-star-like blending of players from different teams. The CW teams usually also use Team Canada goaltenders because they usually have 4 goalies competing for spots. *Dec 16, 1988 at Calgary: Calgary Dinosaurs 6, Team Canada 4 *Dec 17, 1990 at Kindersley: Team Canada 4, Saskatchewan Huskies 2 *Dec 16, 1994 at Edmonton: Team Canada 6, CW Selects 0 *Dec 16, 1998 at Winnipeg: Team Canada 3, Manitoba Bisons 2 *Dec 17, 1998 at Winnipeg: Team Canada 7, Brandon Bobcats 1 *Dec 14, 2004 at Winnipeg: Manitoba Bisons 4, Team Canada 2 *Dec 15, 2004 at Winnipeg: Team Canada 6, Manitoba Bisons 3 *Dec 15, 2005 at Vancouver: Team Canada 8, UBC Thunderbirds 1 *Dec 15, 2006 at Calgary: Calgary/Lethbridge 5, Team Canada 4 Story/Stats *Dec 13, 2007 at Calgary: Team Canada v Calgary Dinosaurs (cancelled, mumps) *Dec 15, 2009 at Saskatoon: Sask/Regina 4, Team Canada 2 Faceoff Story *Dec 17, 2011 at Calgary: Team Canada 7, Calgary/Lethbridge 4 UC Story *Dec 12, 2012 at Edmonton: Alberta Golden Bears 4, Team Canada 1 TSN Story Sportsnet Story *Dec 13, 2012 at Calgary: Team Canada 2, Calgary/Lethbridge/MRU 0 TSN Story Sportsnet Story UC Story NOTE: Team Canada won 8 games and Canada West teams won 5 games. There were similar games played by other conferences. *Dec 15, 1997 at Kitchener: Team Canada 3, OUA West 3 (tie) *Dec 16, 1997 at Kitchener: Team Canada 6, OUA East 4 *Dec 15, 1999 at Kitchener: Team Canada v OUA All-Stars *Dec 16, 1999 at Kitchener: Team Canada v OUA All-Stars *Dec 16, 2000 at Toronto: Team Canada 5, OUA All-Stars 3 *Dec 17, 2000 at Toronto: Team Canada 6, OUA All-Stars 5 (so) *Dec 13, 2001 at Toronto: Team Canada 4, OUA All-Stars 3 *Dec 14, 2001 at Toronto: Team Canada v OUA All-Stars *Dec 14, 2002 at Halifax: Team Canada 5, AUS Selects 2 *Dec 15, 2002 at Halifax: Team Canada 3, AUS Selects 2 *Dec 14, 2003 at Kitchener: Team Canada 2 OUA All-Stars 0 *Dec 15, 2003 at Kitchener: Team Canada 9 OUA All-Stars 1 *Dec 14, 2010 at Toronto: Team Canada 6, OUA Selects 2 *Dec 14, 2013 at Toronto: Team Canada 3, Toronto Selects 0 *Dec 13, 2014 at Toronto: Team Canada 10, Toronto Selects 3 *Dec 14, 2014 at Toronto: Team Canada 3, Toronto Selects 0 NOTE: The Toronto Selects were a combination of the Toronto Varsity Blues, York Lions, and Ryerson Rams. Starting in 2015 a CIS/USports-wide select team, including CWUAA players, was chosen to play. *Dec 12, 2015 at Toronto: CIS 5, Team Canada 4 (so) *Dec 13, 2015 at Toronto: Team Canada 5, CIS 0 *Dec 12, 2016 at Boisbriand: Team Canada 5, USports 3 *Dec 13, 2016 at Boisbriand: Team Canada 3, USports 0 *Dec 13, 2017 at St. Catharines: USports 3, Team Canada 0 *Dec 14, 2017 at St. Catharines: USports 4, Team Canada 3 *Dec 12, 2018 at Victoria: Team Canada 3, USports 2 (so): Story/Summary *Dec 13, 2018 at Victoria: USports 5, Team Canada 3: Story/Summary *Dec 14, 2018 at Victoria: USports 5, Team Canada 1: Story/Summary NOTE: USports/CIS teams have won 5 games and Team Canada has won 4 games under this format, SOURCE: USports History 'Also see' National links: *'U Sports' (formerly known as CIS) *List of University Cup Playoffs Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of CWUAA Seasons *List of GPAC Seasons *List of WCIAA Seasons *List of WCIAU Seasons Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' *'Ottawa St Lawrence Conference' *List of OUA Seasons *List of OUAA Seasons *List of QUAA Seasons *List of OSLC Seasons *List of QOAA Seasons *List of OIAA Seasons *List of CIAU Central Seasons *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Ontario Colleges Athletic Association *Réseau du sport étudiant du Québec *Atlantic Collegiate Athletic Association External Links *U Sports Men's Hockey Site *Canada West Men's Hockey Site *LeagueStat Daily Scores *CanadaWest.tv 'Logos' Alternate 2017 Logos Team Logos Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Western Canada University Hockey